Resident Evil Sonic Style
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Based from the very first Resident Evil game, Raccoon City's police force The S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team is assigned to search for the lost Bravo Team. During their encounter they find a mysterious mansion which where they thought it was safe...yet. CHAP 4 UP
1. Chapter 1

****

Character Roles:

Rouge The Bat as Jill Valentine

Sonic The Hedgehog as Chris Redfield

Espio The Chameleon as Barry Burton

Shadow The Hedgehog as Albert Wesker

Amy Rose as Rebecca Chambers

Charmy Bee as Brad Vickers

Miles Tails Prower as Joseph Frost

Storm The Albatross as Kenneth J. Sullivan

Jet The Hawk as Forest Speyer

Silver The Hedgehog as Richard Aiken

Vector The Crocodile as Enrico Marini

****

Knuckles The Echidna as Kevin Dooley

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

It was dark and foggy at the edge of night in the skies of Raccoon Forest. A helicopter soared the sky carrying the members of the Raccoon City police officers, the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team.

A black and yellow male bee was piloting the plane at a steady pace as he could barely see what was in front of him. He drove his attention away a bit and glanced in the back of the plane when he heard an obnoxious tone from behind.

"Woohoo! Go fish!" A blue hedgehog shouted in excitement and pointed at the purple chameleon sitting in front of him. "In your face, Espio!"

The male chameleon gave him an annoyed look and crossed his arms. "Oh shut it, Sonic! God you have the ego of a fucking stuck up child!"

The blue hedgehog made a face and stuck out his tongue towards him. "Heh, you're just jealous cause you suck at card games."

He raised his fist towards the hedgehog. "Why you!"

"Hey!" The bee pilot shouted while he had his eyes directed in front of him. "I'm trying to fly here so shut up!"

"Why don't you, Charmy!" Sonic yelled back.

Soon everyone started to argue and a yellow fox who was sitting quietly in his seat just listened to them all argue.

Suddenly, everyone on the plane was startled by a loud and demanding voice.

"Silence! All of you!" A cold and menacing voice shouted over the argument.

Everyone froze and turned to the black male hedgehog with red quill designs on his body. They couldn't see his expression because he was wearing black lens glasses over his eyes.

The white female bat who was sitting next to him blinked blankly.

When he noticed that everyone's eyes fell upon him, he spoke again. "We are on a mission here remember? This isn't fucking high school so grow the hell up already! Understand?"

Everyone sighed with annoyance and decided to calm down. "Yes, Captain Shadow."

After everyone got quiet, the bat turned to the hedgehog and saw him looking at a newspaper that he was holding in his hands. She formed a small smile and began to whisper to him. "Why do you have to be so mean? Everyone's just trying to look on the bright side of things for once."

He looked away from the newspaper and turned to her. He spoke in a low voice, "From the strange disappearances of the Bravo Team, I don't really see a bright side here." He then turned away from her and continued to read the newspaper.

She frowned and glanced at the headline of what the newspaper said. Her eyes widened at what it said. 'Bizarre Murders Committed in Raccoon City? A group of people…dead?' She bit her lip and turned to the black hedgehog once again. "I-is that…true?" She asked in a low tone.

Annoyed, he looked away from the paper again and turned to her. "What?"

"A group of people just attacking innocent lives like that? That all can't be true can it?"

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "That's what it says, Rouge."

"…That's awful. And the Bravo Team just suddenly disappeared? Something isn't right here."

"Well that's why they sent us to find out what's going on and put a stop to it." He put down the newspaper and faced her. "Isn't that right?"

She made a small nod towards him, "Yeah."

Suddenly, Charmy's voice was heard.

"Hey Shadow, come look at this."

Shadow stood up from his seat and walked over to Charmy. "What is it?"

The bee pointed to smoke coming from the forest below them. "There's smoke over there."

The hedgehog rose an eyebrow towards the smoke. "In the middle of nowhere? Weird."

The bee turned to him. "What should we do?"

"Take us there. We're going to check it out."

"Yes, sir."

Later, they all arrived in the middle of the forest and began to walk through the tall thick grass leaving Charmy to stay put with the helicopter.

Sonic tried to look around the thick fog but it almost seemed impossible to find anything. "Man this fog is so thick, I can barely see a thing." Soon he and everyone else stopped in their tracks when they saw where the smoke was coming from. "I guess this explains where the smoke was coming from…"

Everyone stood there in silence as their eyes were glued to a fallen and damaged helicopter that set in front of them.

Rouge placed her hands over her mouth in shock. "My God…"

"It's the Bravo Team's chopper…", Espio muttered under his breath.

Shadow slowly approached the damaged chopper and looked inside of it. When he looked around, he spotted a body of a red echidna inside of it. He slowly sighed and turned to face his teammates. "…Knuckles is dead."

Sonic sadly looked towards the ground in disbelief. "How did this happen?"

The yellow fox was looking around in the grass to see if he could find anymore survivors. Something had then caught his eyes deep in the tall thick grass. He looked up and turned to the group. "Hey! Hey guys!"

Everyone turned to the fox to see what was going on.

Shadow glared towards the fox. "Tails! No wandering off!"

"No! I found something! Come look!" While they were on their way towards him, he looked back down at the ground and reached for the handgun he saw. Once he picked it up, he suddenly noticed that the gun was still being gripped by something. His eyes widened in shock when he saw that a severed hand was still gripping the weapon. Horrified, he dropped the gun back down to the ground. He then heard a loud growling near him. It sounded like the sound of a canine. Before he could even move, he was pulled to the ground by something sharp piercing the flesh in his legs. He began to scream in panic.

Everyone stopped in their tracks when they saw Tails being pulled to the ground and attacked by an unknown creature.

"Tails!" Rouge called out in fright.

"Wha-what is that?" Sonic had asked in a shaken tone.

Shadow saw the creature beginning to run towards them. "Whatever it is, I'd rather not find out."

Everyone began to run through the thick grass to get away from the strange fast creature.

Sonic looked back while he was running and tried to shoot at it despite the fact that he couldn't see it very well from the tall grass. He kept shooting into the grass until he didn't see it moving anymore. He thought he had killed it. He panted with exhaustion and turned to his teammates while they were running back to their helicopter. "I-I think I killed it."

"We'll give you a medal later", Espio spoke while he continued to run. "We gotta get the hell out of here!"

By the time they all got to the helicopter, they saw it already airborne.

Shadow couldn't believe his eyes. "What the hell is Charmy doing?"

They stopped running and watched in shock as the helicopter dispersed from the scene.

Sonic clenched his fists in anger. "That bastard! How dare he leave us here!"

While they all stood there in disbelief, they heard the loud growling once again.

Sonic looked behind them and saw something in the grass that was quickly coming towards them. "Shit! I thought I killed that thing!"

"Run!" Espio started to run once again with the rest of the team following behind him.

Sonic reloaded his gun and began to fire at the creature while he ran.

Shadow took out his handgun from his holster and tried to shoot at the creature as well.

Sonic found it useless to shoot at it if they couldn't see it. He looked in front of them and saw a huge mansion. "Everyone quick! Run into that house!"

Panicked with fear, Rouge ran as quick as she could towards the door of the mansion. She grabbed the handle of the door with her hand and spun around to face Shadow, Sonic, and Espio. "Come on! Hurry up!" Her eyes widened as she saw the creature beginning to catch up with them. She screamed in horror, "Hurry!" She shut her eyes tightly when she saw the creature getting closer and closer to her teammates. Afterwards, she heard silence.

**A/N:**

**Espio: Wow! What a mansion!**

**Rouge: Sonic? Where's Sonic?**

**Shadow: I heard screaming...Rouge, Espio, check it out.**

**Rouge: But, Shadow...**

**Espio: What? What is this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**ENCOUNTER THE HORROR**

Rouge opened her eyes slowly and found a black hedgehog laying on top of her body. She moaned a bit and tried to adjust her eyes to see clearly. "Sha-Shadow?"

"Are you all right, Rouge?" He asked as he got off of her body.

She placed her hand on her head while she sat on the floor. "I…I think so." She then saw him reach his hand out to her to help her off of the floor. She took his hand and with his help, she stood from the floor. She looked around the huge bright hall they were standing in. "Are we inside of the house?"

Shadow made a nod. "We barely escaped that thing outside." He pointed towards the white bat. "If I didn't push you through the door, you and the rest of us could've died. Stop thinking and move next time."

She rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms towards him. "Well excuse me for caring." She turned to Espio and saw him studying the huge hall as well. "Wow! What a mansion!"

Rouge's body suddenly froze in shock as she saw something missing. "…Guys? Where's Sonic?"

Shadow and Espio froze as well and began to look around the hall they were standing in.

"Sonic!" Espio shouted but there was no answer.

Rouge's eyes widened at the door they came through and shook her head. "Oh God no!" She began to run towards the door to open it but Shadow had stood in front of her and prevented her to do so.

"Stop right there, Rouge! Don't you dare open that door!"

"But Shadow, Sonic maybe…" She was cut off when she, Espio, and Shadow heard a loud gunshot coming from the door nearby them.

"…What was that?" Espio asked as he stared at the door.

"Maybe…maybe it's…Sonic…" The hedgehog turned to the bat. "Rouge, go check it out."

Terrified, Rouge stood there for a moment to think if she was really up to investigating the gunshot. Before she could say anything, Espio had spoken.

"I'm going with her. Who knows what's in here you know?"

Shadow nodded in agreement towards him. "Fine. I'll stay here and keep an eye out for anything unusual."

Espio made a nod towards him and began to walk towards the door.

Rouge stood there and watched until Shadow spoke to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Go ahead."

She frowned and turned to the hedgehog. "I wish you would stop treating me like I'm just a teammate. You're forgetting something aren't you…honey?"

He sighed heavily and took off the black lens glasses he had over his eyes so his ruby red eyes could look into hers. "I'm treating everyone equally. How am I supposed to treat you exactly? A queen?"

She sighed in annoyance and crossed her arms.

"Sorry but there is no favoritism on my watch, my dear wife."

"God! I hate it when I'm working with you! You always act like you have no goddamn emotion! Not just towards me but to everyone else as well!"

He placed his finger under her chin and made her look into his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm a shitty husband okay? I'm just doing my job…making sure you and everyone else is okay."

She couldn't help but to take her eyes away from his as he spoke to her.

"Look at me." He spoke softly when he saw her eyes locked back into his. "I married you for a reason you know? I love you and you know that." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"…I love you too." She leaned over to him and began to passionately kiss him.

They were both startled when they heard Espio making a loud cough while he was leaning his back against the door.

"You know I would really love to see what's on the other side of this door!" He shouted from across the hall.

In annoyance, Shadow turned to him. "She's coming damn it!" He looked back at Rouge and formed a small smile, "Go on babe, he needs you."

She made a nod and ran over to Espio to start to investigate the room behind the door.

"Be careful guys, and stay alert!" Shadow spoke and watched them both finally walk inside of the door.

When Espio and Rouge arrived inside of the room, they were stunned at how big and fancy it was with a long table stretching from across the room with decorative utensils and plates on the table.

"Wow!" Rouge exclaimed in amazement.

Epsio began to walk around the huge room and observe it. "A dining room…"

Rouge couldn't take her eyes away from the breathtaking designs of the room. "It's so beautiful in here." She looked outside of the window and couldn't see a thing. 'It's so dark out', she thought. 'I absolutely can't see anything.' She suddenly heard Espio's shocked voice.

"What? What is this?"

She looked across the room saw him kneeling down on the floor next to a small fireplace. She walked over to him to see what was going on. She saw him staring down at a huge puddle of red liquid on the floor. "…What is it?"

The chameleon looked up at her. "Blood…"

She bit her lip towards his shocking response.

He looked down at the blood again and continued to study it. "I hope this isn't Sonic's blood."

"I hope not either." Her eyes wandered to a door that was behind them. "There's a door over there."

Espio turned to the door and back to Rouge. "Why don't you check it out while I'm examining this?"

She made a nod, "Okay." She walked over to the door and opened it. When she walked through the door, she found herself in a small narrow hallway. She looked down one way of the hall and saw more doors at the end. Before she began to investigate the doors, she heard a strange groaning noise. She looked behind her and saw a corner that led to a small room in the hallway. She gulped and slowly began to walk around the corner. Her eyes widened and her heart had raced at a fast pace from what she had saw. In front of her she spotted someone wearing a green suit with their head down looking as though they were eating something. She gasped in horror when she saw the thing the person was eating was a gray male albatross wearing a S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team uniform. "Oh God, Storm!"

The person heard Rouge's voice and stopped what they were doing. When the person turned to face Rouge, it revealed that it was a brown male fox with blood almost covering every inch of his blank facial expression.

When Rouge saw the blood dripping from his mouth, she knew then that he was actually eating away the body. Terrified, she quickly drew her gun from her holster. "Oh God!" She aimed the gun at him when he slowly began to stand from the floor. "Hold it right there!"

The man slowly began to approach her while making a loud groaning voice.

Rouge began to back away slowly when she realized that he didn't hear her somehow. "I-I said stop!" When she saw him still coming towards her, she pulled the trigger to her gun and shot him in the chest.

Blood flew into the air from the impact, but it seemed that it would take more than that to slow him down.

"What?" She muttered in a low tone. She fired her gun again and again but he was still coming towards her. She decided to stop shooting once she realized that nothing was working. "What are you?" When she saw him getting closer and closer to her, she decided to dash out of the room and out of the door from where she came. She arrived back into the dining room and slammed the door behind her startling Espio.

He stood from the floor and turned to her in confusion. "Rouge, what's going on?"

"Espio!" She ran over to him and panted in exhaustion. Before she could explain to him what was going on. She heard the knob to the door being turned. She spun around and saw the door slowly being opened.

Espio's eyes widened in shock when he saw a brown fox slowly coming into the room with lumps of flesh dropping from his body and his leg dragging across the floor. "Oh God! What is it?"

Rouge took cover behind the chameleon. "It's a monster!"

"I'll take care of this." He quickly took out his handgun and began to fire at it. He fired at the arm and chest but it was still coming. "Tough bastard…" He decided to aim for the center of his head and fired his gun. He watched as the man fell back and fell to the floor dead. When he thought it was safe, he and Rouge slowly walked over to the body and examined it. "…What the hell is it?"

Rouge shook her head not knowing the answer. "I don't know but…but this thing…it killed Storm."

"My God…" He turned to her, "…We need to report this to Shadow."

**A/N:**

**Espio: Where is Shadow?**

**Rouge: What's happening to everyone?**

**Espio: This is all getting weirder and weirder...**

**Rouge: I think I'm gonna be sick...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**GONE**

Rouge nodded in agreement towards Espio and thought it would be wise to go and tell Shadow what they had just witnessed. "Okay let's go."

Espio made a nod as well and began to run out of the dining room and back into the main hall with Rouge following behind him.

When they both arrived in the main hall, Shadow was nowhere in sight.

Espio froze in shock, "…Shadow?" He turned to the worried bat behind him. "Help me look for him Rouge, but don't leave this hall."

She nodded and began to look around the huge hall with him.

They shouted and called his name but no sign of him.

Rouge ran over to him and gave him a sad look.

He saw the expression on her face and thought she didn't have any luck either. "Find anything, Rouge?"

She shook her head, "Nothing." She bit her lip trying to get a hold of herself. "What's going on here? First Sonic and now Shadow? Why is everyone disappearing?"

Espio shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I wish I knew…"

She looked down to the floor.

"Hey it can't be helped. We need to start looking around this place but…" He looked around them and glanced upstairs. "…This place is huge. We could get in some real trouble if we get lost…"

She took her eyes away from the floor and looked back at him. "And those things…they're probably all over the place."

"You're right but we could do so much better if we separate and check around to see what we can find."

She made a small nod in agreement. "Yes that's true. Well, let's just separate…" Before she could go off to explore, her wrist was suddenly grasped by Espio. She turned to him in confusion.

"Hold on a sec."

She watched as he placed a small silver object in her hand. It looked like a bent paperclip.

"Here's a lock pick. Since you're a master at lock picking, I think you should take this with you."

After when he took his hand away from hers, she clutched the lock pick in her hand and smiled warmly towards the chameleon. "Thank you, Espio."

He smiled back at her, "I'll check out the dining room for more clues."

"Okay I'll check out the door on the opposite side."

He made a small nod, "Be careful."

"You too." She watched as he made his way back into the dining room leaving her to explore the huge mansion. She spun around to the door in front of her and took a deep breath as she placed her hand on the doorknob. "Well…", she spoke quietly to herself. "…Here goes nothing." Once she opened the door, she found herself in a huge blue room with a big fancy statue of a woman drawing water. She couldn't help but to stare at the statue in fascination. "What a beautiful statue…" She had to force herself to look away from the statue and look around the room. She soon found a small backroom and a door beside it. She decided to walk into the backroom first.

When she first walked in, the room had a small short narrow walkway that led to the back of the room. As she looked behind the corner, she saw a body laying on the floor. She placed her hands over her mouth while her eyes scanned the bloodstains and horrible conditions of the rotting body. "How horrible…" she muttered. She wanted to see if the person was truly dead so she decided to walk closer to it. When she did, she saw the head look up at her and hands trying to reach for her ankle. Startled, she backed away quickly.

The body began to crawl towards her with gray emotionless eyes and saliva dripping from its mouth.

Terrified, she ran out of the room and turned to the door beside her. She placed her hand on the doorknob, opened the door, and ran inside. She then found herself in a long narrow hallway that had fancy small tables on the left hand side and windows revealing the dark night outside on the right hand side. Her heart raced as she slowly began to walk down the hallway. She pulled out her handgun from her holster and held it tightly in her grip. As she walked, she couldn't help but to think something bad was going to happen. "I have a bad feeling about this…" She was suddenly startled when she heard glass shattering from behind her. She then heard a loud growling sound. She slowly turned her head and saw a bloody dog with flesh hanging from its sides, the bones were exposed, and blood and drool was seeping from its mouth.

The dog's growling had gotten louder as it began to walk over to her.

Terrified, she began to run down the hallway. She looked back and saw the dog chasing after her. She pointed the gun at it and shot it in its leg. She noticed that it had slowed down but it was still coming after her. Soon after her attempts of trying to kill it, she heard more glass shattering. She turned and saw yet another dog break into the house and beginning to chase after her. She looked in front of her and saw a door at the end of the hallway. She quickly opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Once she found herself in another long narrow hallway with no windows and nothing else in sight, she took his moment to try to relax. "Oh God", she panted in exhaustion. "This is just a little way too much." Once she pulled herself together, she looked around the small narrow hallway that had pictures hanging from the wall. As she began to slowly walk down the hallway, she stared at the pictures until she came across another door. Her gun was still gripped in her hand as she walked through the door.

When she walked inside, she found herself in a small bathroom. "It's a bathroom." She sighed in relief after she looked around to make sure everything was safe. The only thing unusual about the bathroom was that the bathtub was full of water. She came across a huge mirror that was hanging on the wall. She placed her gun back in her holster and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She fixed the hat on her head and realized how tired she looked. "It looks like I just got ran over by a truck." Her eyes widened when she saw that something was appearing out of the water from the reflection of the mirror. She quickly spun around and saw someone arising from the bathtub and falling to the floor crawling over to her.

The person was a brown fox wearing a white lab coat. He crawled over to her with his hands reaching out to her while he groaned.

She was so startled, she couldn't move away from him. When she saw him getting closer and closer to her, she raised her foot and shut her eyes tightly. She stomped her foot down hard into the man's skull and crushed it into the floor. She opened her eyes and looked down at the body. She saw the skull being crushed in with a puddle of blood forming in the middle of the floor. Her stomach began to suddenly churn and quickly felt herself feeling uneasy. "I…I feel sick…" She placed her hand over her mouth and ran over to the toilet.

**A/N:**

**Rouge: Hey! What's going on here?**

**Espio: Rouge, what's happening?**

**Rouge: Oh God! The ceiling!**

**Espio: Rouge!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**NARROW ESCAPE**

Rouge slowly peeped her head from out of the bathroom and looked around up and down the hallway to make sure nothing was around. When she thought it was safe, she slowly walked out of the bathroom and began to walk down the hallway until she came to a dead end with a door on one side and another door on the opposite side. She turned to the door on her right and decided to investigate that one first. She turned the doorknob and went inside. When she went inside, it was nothing but a huge empty white room. "Nothing here." She saw another door across from her, "Maybe there's something in that door." She walked inside of that door and found herself in a small room with chairs, a small fireplace, and other decorative things. She didn't have time to enjoy the fancy room because she saw three zombies walking around.

The zombies approached her in a savage pace while craving the taste of her flesh.

She gasped and quickly drew her handgun from her holster. "Get back!" She aimed the gun at the first zombie that was approaching her and didn't hesitate to shoot it in the center of its forehead. With that one shot to the head, the zombie fell to the floor dead. 'He died of one headshot', she thought. 'Maybe…maybe that's the secret to killing these things.' She aimed the gun towards the other two zombies and shot them in the head as well killing them both instantly. She formed a small smile, "Heh this will all be a cakewalk." Suddenly her eyes gazed upon a shotgun setting on a rack that was hanging from the wall.

She walked over to it and studied the weapon. "A shotgun. I'll need this in case I run into bigger monsters." She slowly took the shotgun off of the rack and took it as her own. She was startled when the rack that held the shotgun had clicked. She gulped hard, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" She then decided to walk out of the room. When she went back to the huge white empty room, she heard a loud clicking noise and suddenly saw dust and pieces of rock falling from above. She slowly looked above her and saw the ceiling slowly coming towards the floor. As soon as she saw that, she began to panic, "Oh God!" She turned to the door she just came out of and couldn't turn the doorknob for some reason. A shocked expression appeared on her face. "What's gong on?"

She tried to twist the doorknob over and over but it didn't work. "What?" She quickly ran over to the other door that led back into the hallway and tried to open that one but that didn't open as well. "Oh God! None of them is opening! What do I do?" She began to panic and scream as the ceiling had gotten closer and closer to her. She started to bang on the door, hoping someone would hear her. "Shadow! Espio! Someone help!" She then heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"Rouge? Is that you?" The voice shouted.

Rouge's eyes widened when she heard and recognized the voice. "Espio? Oh God! Espio, help me please! The door! It won't open! Hurry!"

"Stand back, Rouge! I'm gonna kick the door open!"

Rouge stood away from the door and in no time saw the door being flung open by a powerful kick.

When Espio saw the terrified bat girl, he held his hand out to her. "Rouge, take my hand!"

She quickly grabbed his hand and closed her eyes while she was pulled out of the room before the ceiling had crushed her. When she heard the ceiling crash down onto the floor, she opened her eyes and found herself leaning against Espio's body in the middle of the hallway. She looked up at the chameleon and then hugged him happily. "Oh, Espio! You saved me!"

He chuckled a bit and pulled her away from him. "Yeah you almost became a Rouge-sandwich."

She chuckled a bit herself, "Heh you're right." Then she began to wonder why Epsio was roaming around this part of the mansion. "Hey, Espio? I thought you said you were still checking out the dining room? What are you doing here?"

He paused for a moment, "Uh I had something I wanted to check."

Before Rouge could ask anything else, he spoke again.

"Anyway, let's focus on looking for the lost captain and Sonic shall we?"

She decided not to ask him and made a small nod. "Yeah." She saw him about to walk back down the hallway. "…Thank you, Espio."

He stopped walking and sighed softly. "…Don't mention it."

She watched him walk down the hallway until she didn't see him anymore. Afterwards she turned to the double gray doors in front of her and took a deep breath before she stepped inside.

**A/N:**

**Espio: Rouge? Don't scare me like that!**

**Rouge: Oh God is that who I think it is?**

**Espio: Rouge, get back!**

**Rouge: Espio! Don't shoot him!**


End file.
